memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Martin Madden
(2379-2383), commanding officer, (2391, briefly) |Assign=first officer, (2383-2391, 2391) |Rank=Commander |Insignia= }} Martin Madden is a Human male, a Starfleet Commander in the 24th century. Madden served as first officer on the , then served as first officer of the in 2383. Starfleet career Until 2383, Madden served aboard the . He served on the Talos for years as first officer. In 2383, Madden replaced Commander Jonathan Ellis as as first officer of the starship . (Star Trek: Intrepid) Madden transferred from the to assume the duties of first officer aboard the USS Intrepid-A. The replacement was necessary as Jonathan Ellis was leaving the Intrepid to serve on another Federation starship. Madden arrived on the bridge just as Ellis was leaving. Madden, intent on making a good first impression with his new commanding officer, Typhuss James Kira, requested advice from Ellis regarding Kira's attitudes. Sensing the opportunity for a good joke, Ellis misinformed his replacement, telling him that Kira was very laid back and preferred to be called "Typhuss". Madden took Ellis's advice to heart, and only after receiving a withering stare from Kira as a response did he realize that Ellis was "pulling his leg." ( ) In 2391, after Vice Admiral Kira was reported as killed in battle with the Lucian Alliance, Madden was promoted to Captain and took command of the Intrepid as ordered by Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway. B'Elanna Torres served as first officer during that time. Sometime later Typhuss was found to be alive and after the rescue of Admiral Kira by Starfleet, Madden was relieved of command by Typhuss and returned to his post as first officer until Typhuss could get him a ship to command. ( ) Madden was demoted back to Commander by Vice Admiral Kira, Madden served as first officer when the alternate ''Daedalus'' appeared in orbit of M35-117. ( ) Later, Madden is officially promoted to the rank of Captain by Vice Admiral Kira and is given the command of the , a starship. ( ) Alternate realities In an alternate reality, Madden was the first officer of the in 2380. The Picard of the primary universe noted that he had never heard of Madden. Relationships Friendships Typhuss James Kira Martin wanted to make a good first impression on Captain Typhuss James Kira, so he asked Commander Ellis for advice on what to say to him. Ellis, sensing an opportunity to play a practical joke, told him, "He's not exactly a by-the-book type officer—he likes to keep things casual with his senior staff. In fact, the best way to get on his good side is to call him Typhuss." Martin, eager to please, thanked Ellis, and upon seeing Typhuss, walked over to him and introduced himself. Typhuss invited Martin to dine with him that night, informing him they had much to talk about. Martin responded, "very good...Typhuss..." Typhuss gave him an irritated look, Madden realizing that Ellis had been "pulling his leg" about Typhuss's casual nature. Despite this initial setback, Typhuss assured Martin that he was, in fact, casual with the officers he had come to trust, and that with time, Martin would become one of those officers. ( ) Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:USS Hoshi Sato (NCC-1700) personnel